The Eighth Item
by Azarath235
Summary: There's an eighth Millennium Item that seems to have more power than any of the other items combined. But the real question is: What is this power? And what do others know about the item's power? Rated T. ON HIATUS!
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Raelynn and the eight millennium item.**

**A/N: Yay! I added a eighth Millennium Item - yup - it's a strong one, I assure you... maybe... anyway Here it is!**

The Eighth Item: Prelude

* * *

The girl grabbed her purse and school bag and ran out of the mansion, dropping the house keys in one of the countless pots of plants lining the pathway, not even looking to see where it dropped. She saw the limo pull up the driveway and before the driver could open the door for her, she scooted inside. Waiting for her brothers was the most boring thing to do in the morning, aside from school itself. She looked down at her uniform, a short blue mini skirt and long black socks; including shoes of course, framed her bottom half. The top half consisted of a bright white shirt underneath a pink jacket and a blue bow tie around her neck, not the best choice for a uniform but _they_ don't listen to the students. Why would they start now? "Hey, Isaac, where are the guys?"

"Beats me miss. Though it looks like your brother is coming out right now." Isaac replied.

A young CEO walked out of the house and left the door wide enough for another boy to slip out. The second boy shut the door behind him and ran ahead of his brother, running into the back seat in less than a minuet. "Hey, Rae!" he said pleasantly.

"Hey Mokie," she replied back. Rae turned and grabbed her seatbelt and fastened it just as her brother got in. Seto Kaiba glanced in the rear view mirror and looked at his sister, Raelynn. No one would have thought they were from different birth parents; her hair was the exact same shade of brown as his own except for occasional strokes of blond highlights which she had gotten a couple years ago in America and fell down the middle of her back. The only difference was her eyes, a completely different color that Seto's or Mokuba's blue shade. Rae's eyes were a deep violet that sometimes seemed like they could see right through you and they sparkled brighter than Seto's ever had. The limo started for school "Rae, what were you doing in America before you came back yesterday?" Seto asked. Not really curious, just killing the silence.

"Not much, just revisiting someone with the initials MP." Rae hinted in. 'Better get ready for the verbal assault' she thought to herself.

Seto was quiet for a moment as her words sunk in. When he spoke again, his voice raised and he was nearly shouting, "You visited Pegasus! How could you visit the same guy who kidnapped…" Seto trailed off, to mad to continue. The limo stopped outside Mokuba's school. Mokuba jumped out, wanting to get out of the car immediately. When Mokuba was through the doors, the limo started again. Rae scooted over to the middle seat and leaned toward Seto. He had his eyes tightly shut and was muttering to himself. "Seto, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Seto took a deep sigh and looked at Rae with his ice cold eyes; they never seemed to intimidate Raelynn. "I've been better," he replied coldly.

"I know you have, but I had to see Pegasus, he had my deck." Rae continued softly, almost to herself. They held there, silence creeping back in again. The limo pulled up to Domino High. Seto got out and grab his metal briefcase with his laptop inside and started for the door. Raelynn got her stuff and got out, catching up to Seto easily. Seto's glance followed a strange dim light eradicating from Raelynn. He already sort of knew what was going on, this had happened before, "It's pulsing again Rae."

"Yeah, I know. That's been happening recently, and I don't know why." She said while her hand shot up to the arrangement on her forehead. She grabbed the object and examined it in her palm. It looked normal now, just a thin gold band with an eye symbol in the center. She placed it back in place on her forehead and found her way to homeroom.

* * *

"Ok, if anyone messes with my sister, you'll be looking for a world of hurt." Kaiba warned as he and Raelynn walked into class. He separated and found a spot near the back of the class thinking, 'Like it'll matter what _I_ do, Rae's the one they should worry about if something like that ever happens.'

Raelynn made her way through the desks and sat down in a vacant seat, placing her bag under her chair. She felt like glancing at the clock but something caught her attention, a pyramid shaped pendent hanging off a chain. It belonged to a boy about fifteen who just walked through the door with two other guys and a girl. She looked at the symbol the most, the Egyptian insignia of an eye, the one just like her own. The boy seemed to notice her too. She turned to Seto behind her and asked, "Who's the short kid?"

"Yugi. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because his pendant has the same eye symbol as my headpiece." She whispered.

"And I'm supposed to be interested in that?" he asked harshly.

"I never said that," Rae hissed. Yugi took a seat in the open seat by Raelynn and his friends joined him. The teacher walked in and dropped his books on the desk in the front of the classroom.

* * *

Joey Wheeler started at the girl sitting across from Yugi, "Even the new girl's talking to Kaiba," he whispered to Tristan Taylor. "What does that jerk have that we don't?" he hissed.

"Huh, let me think… maybe money!" Tristan answered.

"Who is she anyway?" Joey interrupted. Joey stole another glimpse at the girl. She was looking straight at him, well, more like glaring, like he had insulted her or like she had heard everything he said. 'But that's impossible, it must the first. But that doesn't make any sense either.' To his surprise, she smirked and returned her gaze to the old teacher and the board. "Weird." Joey muttered.

'That blonde kid had a lot of nerve calling Seto a jerk.' Rae thought, 'He doesn't seem to understand what we Kaiba's have to keep up.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a note that landed on her desk. Looking down, she saw the name of the sender. She smirked and opened it up.

_Ok, whatever your name is_

_What is that thing on your forehead?_

_Yugi_

She wrote down her reply and sent it back.

_It's been with me for as long as I can remember._

_The note attached with it called it a Millennium Band._

_Don't know what that means but that should answer some questions._

_Raelynn (Rae)_

Before Yugi could scribble down a reply, the bell rang and Raelynn shot out of the room.

* * *

**Final Notes: This plot just magicially appeared out of nowhere so don't be surprised if there is more magic than usual. Yay!**

**Wow... Tough crowd. Anyway... please rate and review! Constructive Critisim is encouraged! :)**


	2. A Millennia of Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Raelynn, the Eighth Item, and the plot.**

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter!... Updating will be a slight problem and will be very strange, but I'll try to get them up fast.**

The Eighth Item: A Millennia of Waiting

**

* * *

**

Raelynn stopped to grab her lunch and bag from her locker before she turned around and leaned her head against the back of the lockers. She stood there for a while, finally feeling relaxed for a change. After about a minute or so, she grudgingly moved outside and sat down in the soft grass under a tree. She started to eat when a metal briefcase dropped beside her.

__

Yugi ran over the contents of Rae's note puzzled by what she had written. He wasn't sure if he should be more alert or if the name was just a coincidence. Tea Gardner and Joey Wheeler caught up to him and fell into step with him. Distracted finally, he picked out a missing person. "Tristan's in the cafeteria getting food." Tea said anticipating Yugi's unspoken question. "He's going to meet us by the tree in the yard. As they stepped outside they noticed a couple of things. First, their tree was occupied. Second, Raelynn and Kaiba occupied. And third, they were actually having a conversation. The gang was too far away to hear them but Raelynn pulled in an occasional smile or laugh and Kaiba responded with a faint smile, the kind that doesn't appear in someone's eyes, they stayed cold. They didn't bother and get closer or try to get the spot under the tree, but they found a picnic table instead. Yugi and Tea kept a light talk about homework while Joey stared at Seto and the girl with him. Tristan came with his food just then and set his tray on the table wondering aloud why they weren't at the tree. He shrugged it off with a simple "Oh well," and started to eat a piece of pizza. Joey absentmindedly played with an open water bottle he got at the vending machine while watching the activity at the tree. Yugi sensed Yami exit the confinement of the puzzle and was listening to Yugi and Tea's conversation. Suddenly Joey's water was knocked over and he was on his feet. "Joey! You got water on my uniform!" Tea groaned.

Yugi felt Yami tense up but wasn't sure why, _'Yami?'_

"I can't believe he just did that!" Joey exclaimed pounding the table with his fist.

"What are you talking about Joey?" Yugi asked confused, first Yami now Joey?

"That jerk, Kaiba, just slapped her!"

_*Why did he just hit an innocent girl?!*_ Yami exclaimed. So that's what he was watching.

Raelynn looked up briefly as if she heard someone call her. She looked at the gang. Yugi heard someone assure him, '_Don't worry.'_ He looked around for the source of the voice once he realized it didn't come from Yami. But he was sure it had originated from somewhere inside his head. _'Yami, did you say something?'_

_*What would I have said?*_ Yami looked at him perplexed.

'_I don't know, did you say "don't worry"?'_ Yugi questioned.

_*No I didn't*_

'Then who was it?'

__

After the school day ended, Raelynn began her walk home. As a regular routine, Seto would use the limo to get to the Kaiba Corp. headquarters after dropping Mokuba off at home or some friend's house. Rae would rather walk home and refused any offer to use the limo. It gave her time to think without her brothers to bother her. She heard someone call her name, or, rather, her nickname. She turned and saw Yugi running towards her waving. She let him catch up before she started walking again. They walked silently for a bit until Yugi thought it too awkward. He started to say something when Raelynn interrupted asking, "What did you say?"

Huh?! 'I didn't say anything.' What was she thinking about? "It's been silent since I joined you." Yugi said.

"Oops," Raelynn whispered. 'Shoot' she added silently. "But the Pharaoh said something."

*No I didn't* Yami stated tersely.

"Yes you did," she said, answering his thought. She paused when she realized her mistake. "Now my cover's been blown."

*She can read minds* Yami said; more as a statement than a question.

"You can read minds?" Yugi said waiting for her confirmation.

Raelynn looked away. "It's why I don't come home with my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah," she looked at Yugi. "Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."

"Seto's your brother?!" Yugi exclaimed. 'I guess I see the resemblance.'

Rae smiled. "We're not related by blood." She stopped walking, "Gozaburo adopted me."

'What?!' "B-but you…" Yugi stammered.

"Look like Seto?" Rae finished, "I know, it was just a coincidence." She shrugged and continued walking slightly slower. "Why is the Pharaoh hiding from me? I don't bite."

*She can tell I'm not there?* the Pharaoh said, forgetting to hide his thoughts from Yugi.

"Yeah, I can tell. I'm not sure why, but I can."

"Uh, I gotta go Raelynn." Yugi whispered.

Raelynn turned toward his voice. Yugi was standing by a game store, his hand on the door handle and the other hand waving at her. When she didn't wave back, he dropped his hand and walked inside.

__

Kaiba's fingers typed furiously on the keyboard. He wasn't sure why he was working on so much stuff, maybe he just didn't want to go back to the comfort of the mansion which didn't make any sense. Maybe he wanted some quiet time to himself but he was able to get that anytime he was driving home or when he was in his room, no one bothered to interrupt him anyway. Maybe he didn't want to confront his sister. "That's it." He mumbled to no one in particular. He knew it was unnecessary to get angry at her or to take out his anger of Pegasus on her either but it just came. And what did he do? He just walked away, left her wondering why he did that. He cursed himself, scolding himself for hitting one of the only people in the world he cared for. "What does she do on the walk back to the house anyway?" he whispered. What was so secret that she couldn't take a car back to the house? He sighed and stopped typing, turning in his chair to look out the window at the view of Domino. The sun was just about ready to set which signaled Kaiba's time to leave the building. He knew he had to get up but he stayed put. A quiet beeping sound interrupted the silence. Kaiba pressed the intercom button on his desk, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting sir, but are you ready to leave?" Roland, his most trusted employee, asked.

"Sure, bring the limo around the front."

__

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi called out as soon as he stepped inside the Kame Game Shop. Yugi walked inside to find his grandpa not at his usual spot behind the sales counter. He set his bag by the stairs and worked his way to the storage room. Yugi opened the door slowly and popped his head inside to look around. There was his grandpa, sitting on a chair sorting through the new pile of inventory that came in this morning. Grandpa looked up and saw Yugi's head peering through the door, "Oh, hello Yugi. Could you help me sort through the Duel Monster cards over there?" Grandpa motioned to a box near the door.

"Uh, sure," Yugi mumbled sitting down by the box and ripping it open. Sure enough, there were piles of new Duel Monster card both in packs and individual cards. Yugi started looking through sorting the individual cards first by level, then alphabetically. When about twenty minuets had passed, Yugi got up and, placing the sorted cards in a small basket, moved them the glass cabinet under the sales counter. Grandpa walked out with him and released Yugi, picking up where he left off. Yugi grabbed his bag and ran upstairs to his room. "You've been quiet recently." Yugi said as soon as Yami emerged from the Puzzle.

Yami didn't answer. "Uh, are you okay Yami?" Yugi asked.

Finally, Yami looked up *Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking*

"About that Millennium Band?" Yugi guessed.

Yami nodded but didn't respond. Yugi started to say something but stopped. *Yugi, I feel we should be even more alert now. I'm worried about what that headpiece is hiding, or if it's even a millennium item. It could be dangerous, especially because we don't know much about it*

"Yeah, but I'm wondering how much Raelynn knows about all this and maybe if she can control shadow magic."

*Exactly, I'm sure if we can trust her. I mean, she seems decent enough but it could be an act. He brother is pretty good at doing that* Yami went on.

"You heard about Kaiba?" Yugi asked, "How much did you listen to?"

Yami smirked, *All of it*

__

Raelynn rounded the corner leading to the Kaiba mansion when the ground in front of her rippled like a stone hitting the surface of a body of water. And when a man began to appear from the ripple, she took a step back, well, more like five steps. The man stared at her intently examining her features. He had to remember this girl. "You know, it's not nice to stare." Raelynn spat, putting on the 'Kaiba' attitude.

"I apologize," the man said. "But I must warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Raelynn asked, cautious now.

"Nothing of importance-"

"Then why are you telling me?!" Raelynn interrupted.

"Please Raelynn, let me finish."

"How do you know my name?" Raelynn demanded.

"I listened to your conversation with Seto Kaiba. Anyway, as I was saying: this information is of no importance to the ignorant human but, of great importance to you and the other holders of the millennium items. You must be careful, a new evil arises."

"I know that, the Millennium Band told me." Raelynn interrupted again, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Please, stop interrupting me. So your item told you of this evil, so how strong is your connection with the Millennium Band?" the man asked. "Now you can answer," he added.

"Yeah, I picked up on that. I don't know about a 'connection' but it keeps pulsating and I'm not sure why half the time." Raelynn's hand shot up to her headpiece as she said this.

"I see, that pulsating is warning you of nearby millennium items. And do you also know of the power yours contains?" he asked.

Raelynn was quiet for some time. Finally, she sighed. "Not really," she admitted.

The man's eyes widened, "You don't? So you don't know of the powers it bestows the bearer?"

Raelynn raised an eyebrow quizzically, "What powers?"

The man paused. "Then you must find that power and master it, and if anyone gets a hold of this power, they will have power over all the millennium items. By the way, my name is Shadi." Shadi started to depart in the same fashion as he entered.

"Wait! What do you mean? What kind of power? And why would anyone want it?" Raelynn stepped foreword.

"All will be revealed soon enough, Raelynn." Shadi whispered, at least it seemed like he whispered.

And then he was gone. Raelynn looked around for the man, Shadi, seeing no one. Exasperated, she strode the last few feet the outskirts of the Kaiba mansion and started down the pathway. The limo was parked off to the side of the building lining the perimeter of the house so, obviously, Seto was home and the sun was no longer illuminating this side of the Earth for another twelve hours. Raelynn stooped down by a small potted plant and grabbed the house keys making her way down the rest of the pathway and inserting the key into the designated slot. She opened the door silently and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Mokuba seemed to sense her presence and, saving the info on his Xbox, ran toward Raelynn. Mokuba grabbed her around her waist in a hug and Raelynn responded mechanically. Mokuba looked up with a worried look on his face. When Seto came into the house, he had the same sort of expression on his face and Mokuba got really annoyed when he wouldn't say anything about it. Raelynn caught his gaze and smiled weakly attempting to relieve some of Mokuba's worry. He wasn't going to let that plan succeed. "Rae, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked pulling from his hug.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired. You don't have to worry about me." Raelynn answered.

Mokuba still didn't buy her story and pulled her away when she started to head up the stairs. 'I'm not letting her go without an explanation.' Mokuba thought.

Raelynn sighed. "Mokuba no matter how hard you try, you're not going to get a straight answer from me. Please, it's nothing to worry about."

"Why don't I believe you?" Mokuba pouted.

Raelynn laughed, "Because you're very suspicious." Raelynn stood up, ruffling Mokuba's black hair in the process.

Mokuba fixed his hair and grumbled to himself while Raelynn laughed quietly to herself. Gracefully, Raelynn flew up the stairs and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

**Final Notes: Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen next? :) This story's not really my best and I'm working to improve it so comments are welcome and etc..**


	3. The Kaiba Siblings

**Disclaimer: As usual... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own my characters and the plot!**

**A/N: Yay! An****other one :) I hope someone comments on this story *hint hint***

The Eighth Item: The Kaiba Siblings

* * *

Yugi walked into his homeroom class with Tea, Tristan, and Joey and, looking around, caught Raelynn glancing in his general direction. 'What?' he scowled mentally.

Raelynn snickered and turned around to say something to her brother. Yugi followed the others and sat down next to Joey. Joey put on an unusual smirk and walked to Raelynn. He talked in a loud enough voice that some people in the area could hear, "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Raelynn answered. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Joey started. Yugi suddenly understood what he was trying to accomplish and he interrupted pleading, "Joey, don't."

"I mean, that was a pretty low move, even for Kaiba." Joey continued.

Raelynn's eyes widened in comprehension and she briefly glanced at Kaiba. She closed her eyes and said, "If you're talking about yesterday, there was nothing wrong. Seto had enough right to do what he did. I can't blame him if he hates _his_ guts." She opened her eyes and stared at Joey, reading his expression. Somehow, she found something funny in it and snickered quietly. "What?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing," Raelynn said as the bell rang, announcing the upcoming class. With a small sigh, Joey went to his desk to grab his stuff and Raelynn started to leave the classroom. Yugi got up suddenly and grasped Raelynn's wrist. Raelynn turned around and looked at Yugi questioningly. "I'm sorry," he started.

"For what?" Raelynn interrupted.

"Joey." Yugi stated plainly.

"Yup?" Joey answered what he thought was a direct address.

"Oh yeah, Raelynn, this is Joey." Yugi introduced the blonde with dark brown eyes. "And that's Tea." Yugi continued pointing to the brunette girl. "And Tristan." He finished motioning towards the brunette boy. Raelynn nodded. She picked up her bag and started to leave, "Well I've got to get to class." She smiled softly and headed for the door. "Hey, what class do you have now?" Tristan asked.

"Honors Pre-Calculus," Raelynn stated plainly.

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, "Pre-cal?"

"I'm sure you would do _great_ in that class." A harsh voice remarked sarcastically.

Everyone but Raelynn turned towards the speaker. No one had noticed that Kaiba was still in the room. Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and got up walking towards where Raelynn was. "Wadda ya mean?" Joey yelled.

"I mean, Raelynn's in more advanced classes than your puny brain could even think of." Kaiba shot back.

"You really wanna go there, rich boy?"

"I could, but I've got better things than conversing with you wannabes." Kaiba turned to Raelynn and whispered something to her.

Raelynn smirked, "I can't promise you that."

Kaiba frowned and exited the class room. "What was that all about?" Tea asked curious.

Raelynn shook her head slowly, "Nothing, Seto's just being Seto. I'm going to be late for class, I've got to go." Raelynn walked towards the door and down the hallway.

When Raelynn was gone Joey piped up again. "What are they are like a couple?"

Yugi shook his head and grimaced internally. "No. Hey, we should be getting to class too."

__

Raelynn grabbed her books and stuffed them into her bag just as the school bell rang, announcing the start of lunch. Raelynn and the other students exited the classroom and weaved through the halls. Raelynn stopped at her locker and thrust her books inside while grabbing her lunch with her other hand. When she closed the door, she noticed Yugi and Joey nearby grabbing something from a locker. "Since when did you have a locker here?" she asked.

Yugi jumped slightly and looked at her. He gave a small smile, "Since the beginning of the school year, I didn't know your locker was here."

Raelynn replied with a soft smile and turned around when someone tapped her shoulder. "Seto, is something wrong?" she said when she saw Seto.

"Not really, we need to go to Kaiba Corp." Seto said quickly. Raelynn could tell he really didn't want to talk about this in front of Yugi and Joey. She nodded and turned to Yugi and Joey. "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

"Why, what does Kaiba Corp have to do with anything?" Joey demanded, annoyed.

"Joey," Yugi cautioned. "She _is_ a Kaiba."

"Uh, I'll see you later." Raelynn stated abruptly. She turned and followed Seto. When they were outside, Raelynn asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just a meeting about the new virtual system and we all have to come."

"When you say we all, you mean you, me, and Mokuba?"

"Yes." Seto said as he stepped into the limo waiting outside the school. Raelynn slipped in and the car started. About ten minuets had passed when Raelynn said, "How far are you with the virtual system? And are you planning it to come out before or after the tournament?"

"It's almost done and after." Seto said abruptly.

"But Seto, you haven't announced the Battle City Tournament yet, when do you plan to do that?"

"Actually, I planned that for tomorrow." Seto answered.

Raelynn fell silent, most likely thinking about the tournament. She absentmindedly fiddled with a locket around her neck while she looked out the window. The building known has the Kaiba Corp Headquarters inched closer and closer. Seto looked down at his own locket. It was crafted in the shape of a duel monster card and inside, was a picture of Mokuba. He had inserted a picture of Raelynn but, she insisted on keeping their identity as relatives as secret as possible so instead, he hid it behind Mokuba's picture. The locket was also an important key in activating most of the larger equipment that was being used within the company. A sudden thought occurred to him. Raelynn stared at him and seemed to shudder although she never got cold. "If I enter that tournament, people will figure out you have a sister."

"You can enter with a fake name or, if you remember your old last name, you could also use that." Seto pointed out.

"I could but, the only thing I remember about my last name was that it starts with the letter 'A'. That's it." She retorted.

"Calm down Rae, its okay if a few people know about the third Kaiba. Besides, if the media slips up, I can always sue them." Seto said with a smirk.

Raelynn snickered, "Yeah, cause _no one_ can beat our lawyers."

Seto rolled his eyes slightly. "And why would they want to risk any of their money. I could probably bankrupt them but simply suing them."

"Is there going to be a virtual world demo?" Raelynn asked, changing the subject.

"No, and why do you always change the subject like that?"

Raelynn shrugged. "I don't know. Why aren't you going to test it, there could be bugs."

"That's why I'm not testing it, we already had one encounter with the Big Five, and I really don't want to give them another reason to trap me in a virtual world." Seto answered.

"Are you scared of the Big Five?" Raelynn asked with fake astonishment. She looked over at Seto and couldn't keep a straight face as Seto glared at her. She snickered and looked out the window again. "You know, there are other ways to test the system."

"Like what?" Seto snapped.

"Calm down Seto," Raelynn said, taking a page out of his book. "I can always test it, I don't mind."

Seto growled and made it clear he didn't want her to even think about it. "No," Seto stated through gritted teeth. "I am not letting you do that, ever."

Raelynn risked a glance at him. Seto had his eyes firmly shut and he held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. His brows were furrowed in obvious annoyance. Raelynn reached over and grasped his wrist. Seto opened his eyes but frowned ever more. Raelynn pulled his hand off his face and held it firmly between hers. "Seto, you know I've always had some connection to reality, if something happened to me in the virtual world, it wouldn't be in any way or form, harmful to me. And I know how to manipulate a duel deck."

"I know, but I refuse to allow you to test that. There has to be someone else." Seto growled.

"Well then who, you going to let Mokuba test it?" Raelynn retorted.

That did it. Seto nearly snapped but was reminded of an unfortunate situation that happened under a tree recently and he refrained. Instead, he scowled and hissed, "No way!"

With Seto clearly still fuming, the limo pulled up to the Kaiba Corp Headquarters. Both Seto and Raelynn exited and walked inside. "Seto, I'm sorry but I am clearly the best candidate to do that. You, being the president, shouldn't risk anything like that and Mokuba is the vice president, not to mention to one who would most likely take over the company after you. If anything happens to me, it wouldn't affect anything and you two would still be here."

"For the last time Rae, I am not letting you go through with that. Just leave it at that before I blow a fuse." Seto looked at her for an answer. Raelynn didn't say anything, but after a minuet or two, she smiled. "Don't you always blow a fuse whenever you get into a fight with Joey?"

Seto rolled his eyes again, "That's different Rae, I could care less about that _mutt,_ and thankfully, we're not related."

"Neither are we, we were just adopted by the same bastard known as Gozuboro."

Seto sighed, "Do you always have to contradict my every comment?"

"No, but its fun," Raelynn smiled.

"Mr. Kaiba, the meeting is about to start." The Kaiba's most trusted assistant, Roland, said.

"Good, is Mokuba here?" Seto replied coldly.

"Uh, yes sir, Mokuba is already in the board room. He's waiting for you two, I believe." Roland replied rather nervously.

Seto began to quicken his pace but Raelynn stayed slightly behind, trailing him. She turned to Roland and whispered, "Don't be so nervous, Seto's just not in the best mood today." Raelynn smirked, "And that's probably my fault."

"I doubt that miss, I don't believe Mr. Kaiba has the ability to get angry at you." Roland answered in the same hushed tone. "Excuse me miss."

Roland dismissed himself and slipped into another room along the barren hallway. Raelynn ran up and met Seto by another door in the same corridor. They entered together and were greeted by the other designers within Kaiba Corp. Behind the designers was a large glass window looking into a simulation room. On the far end of the room, there was a metal door that led into the separate room. Raelynn scanned the room, seeing it was almost empty except for a single duel disk prototype sitting on the table. Mokuba was already inside the room and was examining the duel disk on the table. When he heard Seto and Raelynn walk in he looked up briefly, then grabbed the duel disk. "Rae, heads up." Mokuba said tossing the disk.

Raelynn caught it and stared at it for a moment. She looked up at Seto for some sort of explanation but his expression seemed as lost as hers. One of the designers spoke up, "We all thought that disk should be tested one more time. Everyone agree on you testing it Raelynn, if that's alright with you."

Raelynn glared at Seto in her own way of accusing him. Seto returned the gaze by simply stating, "I had nothing to do with this."

Sighing, Raelynn clasped the duel disk around her left wrist and grabbed her deck from a slot on her belt. She inserted the deck into the designated slot and sighed again, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Enter the simulation room; we prepared a duel for you to participate in. Of course it'll be against the computer." Another designer piped up. "If this duel works, we will use these duel disks for the new tournament Kaiba Corp is holding. There are, if you will, 'portable' holographic generators attached to the disk and they should prove to be easier to compete against another duelist. Naturally, the automatic hologram generator in the simulation room will be off on your side of the field so we can test how well it performs."

Raelynn stepped through the door leading to the room and jumped down off the high platform, landing lightly on her feet. She then walked towards the middle of the field and took her position.

Seto watched her activate the built in holographic generators as someone asked him, "What should we set the level for Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto thought for a minuet before responding, "Set it to high; Raelynn can handle it."

__

Raelynn glanced at the duel disk now sitting on her desk. The test proved to be a complete success and the company immediately began creating more disks for the upcoming tournament. After the meeting and testing of the prototype, she had helped Seto post numerous announcements both around the city and on the web. If they did a good job with that, then there should be countless amounts of duelists trying to get in. Of course, this tournament had a small requirement. If, based on previous performances, you were ranked high enough; you were then allowed to enter the tournament. Those who qualified also would receive a free duel disk. The minimum ranking you could have to enter the competition was a five star rating out of eight stars; eight of course, being the highest.

Raelynn worked towards her closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Throwing them onto her bed, she began removing the belt around her waist. She placed the belt on the foot board of her bed and quickly changed into the clothes that were resting on the bed. Finally, she grabbed the duel disk and hid it in a drawer under her desk before she slipped under the covers. After she had turned off the lights and fallen asleep, the Millennium Band began to glow.

* * *

**Final Notes: Ooh... I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Of course, I know... hopefully, I think I know**

**Anyway, please R&R. Comments are appreciated!**


	4. Spirits and Tournaments

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters!!! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A/N: Okay... I hope this all works out *crosses fingers* Well, here goes!**

The Eighth Item: Spirits and Tournaments

* * *

The girl looked around the room in shock. She had never seen this arrangement in her life. She was leaning on some sort of wooden piece of furniture that was filled with strange writing utensils and many other unfamiliar trinkets. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. She glanced down at her transparent body and looked around the dark room. it seemed to be a very lavishly decorated room, unless, of course, this was the standard in the world she was in. of course, she wouldn't know what this world's standard would be, so, who was she to judge? There was an elaborate decorated closet in one corner and a large bed in the other. There were also a couple of chairs or, different versions of chairs scattered around the room. The girl walked over to the bed and glanced at the sleeping figure. She looked almost identical to herself. The sleeping girl had long brown hair that was now slightly disheveled from possibly tossing and turning in bed and she seemed to have the same clam look on her face; a common standard for the transparent girl. She was also much paler than the transparent girl; she had a much tanner skin tone than her 'twin'. But there was no doubt in her mind; she must be her own incarnation in this modern world. The sleeping girl stirred and the transparent girl backed away. The other girl, now awake, stared at the see-through figure in front of her. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" she demanded.

*That's what I'd like to know.* she responded.

"Do you not know why you're here? I'm mean, you should." The girl on the bed asked.

*You didn't give me a chance to answer your first question.*

"Okay fine, who are you?"

*My name is Aurelia, I believe.

"You mean, you don't know your own name?"

*Well, it's been a while since someone has actually addressed me.* Aurelia said.

"How long?" the other girl asked cautious.

*Unless the calendar has changed, then it has been about five thousand years.* Aurelia frowned slightly. *What's your name?*

"Uh, right, my name is Raelynn." She answered. "So, uh, how did you get in here?"

*Through your Millennium Item.* Aurelia answered.

Raelynn's hand flew up to the headdress resting on her forehead and she pulled it off her head to study it. She glanced up at Aurelia then back down at the Eye of Horus that sat in the middle of the band. "What are you talking about?!" Raelynn exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

*I have been trapped within the Millennium Band for thousands of years.* Aurelia stated plainly.

"Why?" Raelynn asked.

*I don't remember. I can't recall many memories from five thousand years ago. I only remember that I lived in Egypt, had in my possession the Millennium Band, and that my name is Aurelia. That's it.* she answered.

Raelynn was quiet for a moment. "And now you seem so sure about your name."

Raelynn looked up at Aurelia with her head cocked to one side and a small smile snuck into her features. Aurelia smiled back and glanced around the room again.

__

Seto, Mokuba, and Raelynn were inside Seto's office located in the Kaiba Corp building. Mokuba was passing the time by watching TV while sitting on a couch near the door. Raelynn was helping Seto with the final arrangements on the tournament. They both had out their laptops and were typing furiously. The only other noise in the room was from the TV. After this had continued for about thirty minuets, Seto sighed. Raelynn stopped and looked up at Seto with a questioning gaze. He caught her expression and made a weak attempt at a smile. Raelynn rolled her eyes and set her laptop off to the side. Circling the desk until she was right behind Seto she glanced at his computer, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to work out the kinks in the virtual system." Seto stated.

Raelynn rolled her eyes, "You've already worked out every possible bug, now the only thing left to do is to test it."

Seto snarled, "Do you have to bring up that subject again?"

Raelynn didn't answer. She only jumped to the side as Seto scooted back in his chair. She then sat up on the desk and looked at Seto again. He was staring intently at the computer while his brain sorted through all the possible tests he could make. "If you keep fretting about this, I'm going to have to block you from accessing this file." Raelynn threatened.

Seto broke his gaze from the screen and glared at Raelynn, "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would, you know I can. Stop worrying about the system, it'll be fine."

Seto was about to argue back when the phone on his desk rang. He started to reach for it but Raelynn was faster. She grabbed the phone and listened to the person on the other line. She looked behind her briefly and a semi-shocked expression crossed her face. She turned back to Seto, "The person on the line wants you to look at the TV."

"What, why would they—"

Seto was interrupted by a woman on the TV saying, "I would like to personally invite Seto Kaiba to my Egyptian Exhibit."

"What?!" Seto snarled. He motioned for the phone and Raelynn complied, setting the phone in his outstretched hands. "What was that all about?" Seto yelled into the phone.

The woman on the other line answered while Seto fumed. "Your exhibit doesn't, in any way, concern me so why would it matter if I went?!" Seto yelled again.

He listened to the response, his eyes widening over time. Finally he slammed the phone back into its slot and hissed quietly. Raelynn got down from the desk and found her way back to her chair. "So I take it you're going to the Egyptian Exhibit?"

Seto growled, "I don't think I have much of a choice." Seto paused, "Rae, I want you to edit the information on the Battle City Tournament."

"What, you're not going to do it?"

"No, apparently, I have to go to the museum." Seto quickly relayed the information he wanted added and grabbed his white trench coat as he walked out of the office.

Mokuba looked at his brother's retreating form. When the door was closed he spoke up, "Where's Seto going?"

"He's going to the museum Mokie." Raelynn murmured.

Raelynn grabbed her computer and added the information about antes.

__

Raelynn woke up and turned around to look at her clock. "Ugh, why do I always get up this early?" she groaned. The clock read five am. Rather sluggishly, she rolled out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked out of her room and descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. 'Not even the cook gets up this early.' She thought groggily.

She let her hand feel around the wall for the light switch. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed another person in the room. "Seto?" she whispered.

Seto looked up and smiled, "Woke up early again?"

"Yeah, when did you get here?" she asked.

"I got back to the house at around two am; I just stayed up since then."

Raelynn took a seat opposite from Seto. "And you're not the least bit tired?"

Seto shook his head, "Caffeine can do wonders."

"So does gum," Raelynn mumbled.

"Gum doesn't seem appealing to me now," Seto said getting up and refilling his mug with more coffee. Raelynn laid her head on the table and looked at Seto, rolling her eyes when he returned the gaze. Seto smiled softly and sat back down. After a few minuets Seto asked, "So, you're not hungry? At all?"

"Nope, not now."

Seto grabbed a plate from behind him and slid it across to Raelynn. Raelynn looked up, "You should eat something."

Raelynn glanced down at the bagel in front of her. "No thanks."

It was Seto's turn to roll his eyes, "You're going to starve yourself." He mumbled.

Raelynn got out of the chair. "No I'm not," she smirked. She opened a white cabinet and grabbed a mug, setting it on the counter before closing the first cabinet and opening another one. Rummaging through the contents she grabbed a container of cocoa mix. She picked up the mug and filled it three fourths of water then stuck it in the microwave. She set the time and turned around. Seto sighed and shook his head. "That's not considered food Rae."

"Well, it works," Raelynn remarked. "And I won't get addicted to it," she added.

Seto put his own mug down onto the table, "Now who said I was addicted?"

"No one," Raelynn murmured, turning around and opening the microwave. She grabbed a spoon and scooped up a couple spoonfuls of the mix, dropping it into the mug and stirring it until it was completely dissolved. Raelynn then sat down across from Seto with the cup in her hand. "So, what did the woman tell you about at the museum?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Do you always have to do that?" Seto asked, avoiding the question.

"Yes I do, so what did she tell you?" Raelynn smiled.

"She just gave me a bunch of useless information that doesn't need to be discussed, just leave it at that." Seto said, abruptly ending the conversation.

'Come on Seto, you know I'll find out eventually, why drag it out?' Raelynn thought, but she didn't prod further.

A thought occurred to Seto, "Did you add in antes to the tournament?"

"Yeah, but why did you want to add that? You always hated antes."

"I just thought it would promote the tournament further."

Raelynn scoffed, "Yeah right. There are only two major businesses that would be able to pull of a simple tournament."

"Oh yeah, and what are the two businesses?" Seto inquired.

"Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions," Raelynn stated. "Industrial Illusions created Duel Monsters so that's a no-brainer. And we are the leading gaming company in all of Japan. Adding antes would just be an added bonus, it's unnecessary."

Seto rolled his eyes, "I thought you'd be up for the whole "improve your deck with new rare cards" thing."

Raelynn sighed, "Oh, by the way, I already entered you in." Seto put in.

"Seto! I never agreed to enter!" Raelynn exclaimed.

Seto shrugged, "What's done is done, and I'm not letting you back out."

Raelynn groaned and took a sip from her cup of cocoa. She glanced up at the clock for the time before taking another sip. Seto, finished, rinsed his mug with tap water and set the cup into the dishwasher. Seto walked out of the kitchen, letting the door swing back into place. Raelynn noticed the paper sitting on the opposite end of the table and she grabbed it, flipping through the pages. She stopped when she saw an image of a rock with the Eye of Horus carved into it. She examined the picture then started reading the article on it. It talked about the brand new exhibit at the Domino Museum that is due to open later today. The article also mentioned someone by the name of Ishizu Ishtar, declaring that she came from Egypt so the artifacts could be viewed by the public. Once the exhibit ended, Miss Ishtar said that they would be returned to their rightful location in Egypt. *I wonder what they have there*

Aurelia's sudden appearance startled Raelynn and she slipped some of the liquid in the mug. Getting up immediately, she ripped off a paper towel and wiped off the spilled liquid then threw the wet towel into the trash. *I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.* Aurelia apologized.

"That's okay; I'm really not used to the fact that an ancient Egyptian spirit lives within my Millennium Item." Raelynn shrugged, "I'm curious about that exhibit too." Raelynn finished her cup of hot chocolate and washed it off, placing it in the dishwasher.

Raelynn glanced at the clock again then walked into the living room and grabbed the jacket sitting on the back of a chair. She then opened a closet door and grabbed the keys hanging off the inside of the door. She also grabbed her wallet and cell phone and walked outside, locking the door behind her. Fifteen minuets later, Raelynn was walking around Downtown Domino when she heard someone call her name. She stopped and turned around to see Tea, if that was her name. "Hey, Raelynn, could you help me?" Tea asked.

"Uh, with what?" she asked. 'Why is she asking me, last time I checked, the members in Yugi's gang didn't really get along well with us Kaibas.'

"Uh," Tea stammered. "I was wondering if you have any suggestions about places Yugi and I could go."

"Yugi?"

"Well, not really Yugi. I don't know how to explain this," Tea hesitated.

"Oh," Raelynn said, understanding. "You mean the Pharaoh."

Tea looked up, "Yeah. Yugi wants me to help him with his forgotten memories but I have no idea how I can help."

Remembering this morning's newspaper, Raelynn grabbed the article she read about from the inside of her jacket. "What about this?"

Tea took the paper and examined it. When she was done, her eyes lit up, "Yes, this might help! Thanks Raelynn."

"You can call me Rae, it's much shorter." Raelynn added mentally, 'And why are you out here, it's six am?'

"Uh, okay. Is it okay if I keep this?" Tea asked.

Raelynn nodded, "Thanks Rae!" Tea said, running towards where she came from.

"You're welcome," Raelynn mumbled.

__

Raelynn walked out of the shop holding a plastic bag in on hand and a flimsy piece of papyrus in the other. She stopped by a tree and opened the papyrus, examining the hieroglyphs. Aurelia emerged from the millennium item and looked at the paper, *Do you know what that means?*

'Not really, I was able to read hieroglyphs when I was younger but, since I haven't really kept that up, I've forgotten. This was the only papyrus in the store and I recognized some characters so I bought it.' Raelynn answered mentally. 'Do you remember?'

*I don't recognize anything in that; none of the characters make sense. I guess it could be some sort of code?* Aurelia offered.

'I don't know but I'll figure it out eventually. I'll see to it.' Raelynn thought determined.

Raelynn turned and started south, staring at the ground ahead of her most of the time. Whenever she looked up, she saw nothing that meant something to her at that moment except, "Hey, that's Raelynn!"

Raelynn's head snapped up and looked for the source of the voice. Her eyes locked on one of Yugi's friends, Joey. She sighed and crossed the street when she was allowed to. 'Just act like I didn't see them, _that'll_ work.' Raelynn thought sarcastically.

"Joey, you must be loosing it, Raelynn's not there." Joey's companion Tristan, I believe, said.

Raelynn let out a sigh from her hiding spot in an alleyway and waited for the two guys to pass before she emerged and continued in the opposite direction. She whipped out her phone and glanced at the screen. "Ten am," she whispered.

Picking up the pace a bit, Raelynn continued until she was in front of the Domino Museum. Ascending the steps, she glanced at a sign containing the information she was looking for. Raelynn immediately headed to the back of the museum and descended a flight of stairs. The lights hadn't been turned on yet so; blind for the moment, Raelynn felt her way around the room until she reached a corner where she found a light switch. Flicking it upward, she scanned the room again. Her gaze froze upon a pair of large stones encased behind a glass panel. She let out a startled gasp and inched closer to the stones. "No, it can't be. But it looks just like them."

Raelynn heard footsteps approaching and she whirled around to find the head of the exhibit, Ishizu Ishtar.

**Final Notes: Hmmm... Okay, the timing on some of the events in this story may be a bit off considering I haven't seen much of the Yu-Gi-Oh series in a while so, sorry about that :)**

**Otherwise... Please rate, review and all that other stuff.**


	5. Precognitive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh etc... Only own my characters etc...**

**A/N: I've mentioned this in my profile but I'm going to repeat it for those who don't look at my profile... My computer was being really annoying and lame and I couldn't open my document because of it. AND I also had a major writing block for an extremely long time and I couldn't add anything to this chapter. But my writing block disappeared and I got the problem fixed and everything's alright now!!! YAY!!!**

**Oh yeah... and THANK YOU/ARIGATO/GRACIAS/SALAMAT/MERCI BEAUCOUP/GRATIA/DANKE to my first reviewer! I would LOVE more reviews, even if it's not constructive criticism, I would still like to know who's reading my story and how they feel about it so far... So review please!!! :)**

The Eighth Item: Precognitive?!

* * *

Raelynn sat on the edge of her bed shaking her head slowly. 'How is that possible? It can't be; there's no way.' She argued with herself.

There was no possible explanation but, considering everything that had happened recently, it _could_ be possible. Raelynn shook her head again, not wanting to believe any of it. Aurelia emerged from the millennium item, *Raelynn, it makes sense.*

'I know that but, ugh! I did not return to Japan only to run into this!' Raelynn thought exasperated.

Raelynn stood up and began pacing back and forth. What Ishizu said made no sense, "What did she mean?"

…..

Earlier

"So you've finally come." Ishizu stated plainly.

"You… were expecting me?" Raelynn asked shocked.

"Yes, and for a while. My millennium item, the Millennium Necklace, told me so." Ishizu started.

"What do you mean? How is that possible? Raelynn blurted.

"Please Raelynn, you must stop interrupting people," Ishizu said calmly. "I have to say, you have done very well so far, I'm impressed at how fast you picked up on your current standings."

"What are you talking about?!" Raelynn imputed.

Ishizu continued, ignoring the fact that Raelynn had interrupted again. "You have touched base on three of the seven abilities you are able to possess. And shockingly, some developed very early in your lifetime. But you must learn to master the rest of the possible powers, though it may take time. And time, sadly, is something you don't have. For now, a new evil arises. It threatens to engulf the world in disaster and you must accompany the Pharaoh and his companions in order to douse it."

"I get that but do you know what this evil is?" Raelynn asked.

"Yes," Ishizu paused, unsure if she should continue. Raelynn nodded her head, urging her to continue. "My brother has been blinded by his own rage and he wishes to seek revenge on the Pharaoh. I can't allow this to happen but, there's nothing I myself can do. But you, or the Pharaoh, may be able to help my brother and bring him out of the dark."

Raelynn nodded, understanding. "I don't know how I can help, but I can try." Raelynn paused, "How did you know I would be here?"

"My millennium item allows me to grab glimpses of the future and, sometimes, the past. I merely saw you approaching this museum as well as a later vision of you gaining the same ability my item has given me."

"You're saying that I'm going to be able to see into the future?! That's impossible!"

"Not really _that_ impossible, you have already experienced three of them; it's just a matter of gaining the other abilities." Ishizu said, "Now I'm sure you came here to see this stone, correct?"

"Well, I wasn't really sure why I came here. I just felt that there was something of importance here." Raelynn mumbled.

"Well then, take a look at this tablet." Ishizu said.

Raelynn did, but, already glancing at it, didn't want to look again. "It's a very good depiction, isn't it?"

"They must have gotten it wrong, how can Seto be carved on that?" Raelynn insisted, tearing her eyes off the tablet.

"No, no one made any sort of mistake."

*So that must be why your brother looked so familiar.* Aurelia mused.

'Why didn't you tell me about that?!' Raelynn exclaimed.

Aurelia shrugged, *I thought that it was just a coincidence.*

'Some coincidence,' Raelynn thought glumly.

.....

Raelynn shook her head again. "Ugh. Aurelia, are you sure Ishizu was telling the truth?"

Aurelia looked at her host before replying, *I'm not sure, but I'm pretty confident that she was telling the truth. It explains why I would have recognized your brother.*

"I guess so," Raelynn mused. Her thought train was interrupted by a certain black-haired boy popping his head into her room.

"Who are you talking to Rae?" Mokuba asked.

"No one Mokie, I'm just thinking aloud." Raelynn stated.

Mokuba shrugged and slipped his head out, closing the door behind him. *So, no one?*

Raelynn rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying you're no one, but Mokuba doesn't know about you and he might think it strange. I mean, Seto _is_ probably the biggest non-magic believer in Japan."

*That completely contradicts his supposed role in Ancient Egypt as a priest.*

"What do you mean? Is this another memory you actually remember?"

*Again, it's a bit sketchy, but I vaguely remember priests and priestesses being magic-wielders.*

Raelynn smiled, "It looks like you're getting used to our world."

Aurelia gave her host a confused look while Raelynn smirked, "'Sketchy'?"

__

The limo pulled up to Domino High. Raelynn started to grab her bag when her eyes fell upon a lone duel disk lying on the other side of the car. In a hurry, she grabbed the disk and her bag and stepped out of the limo while stuffing the duel disk into her bag. Raelynn watched the limo pull away from the curb and sighed. 'Seto, you worry to much.' Raelynn thought. Seto was at Kaiba Corp finalizing a program that he was going to use for the tournament, so, naturally, he wasn't coming to school. Raelynn turned and walked inside the building. Inside, she headed for the stairs and ascended them until she got to the second floor. She then went straight for her homeroom class.

__

When Raelynn walked in, everything seemed to grow quieter, not silent, just quiet. Yugi looked towards the door and Raelynn as she walked in. She was the only one entering, her brother, Seto, was nowhere to be seen. 'Huh, must of skipped school again.' Yugi thought shrugging. Joey, sitting in front of him, mumbled something inaudible but, Raelynn seemed to catch every word. She gave him a cold gaze just like her brother would and started to walk to the back of the classroom. On her way, Raelynn passed Joey's desk and when she was close enough, her foot came faster then the rest of her as she kicked Joey's desk. The desk slammed into Joey's stomach and he grunted as it contacted. Raelynn gave a soft smile and sat in an empty desk in the second to last row. "Ow, what'd she do that for?!" Joey hissed, pushing his desk forward.

"Maybe, it was what you were mumbling Joey." Tea hissed back.

"Geez, she's got some kick," Tristan applauded. "She made it look so easy, these desks weigh a ton!"

Joey growled and turned on Tristan as the teacher walked in and yelled at the bickering boys. Yugi turned around and gave Raelynn a sympathetic smile. Raelynn returned it with a small, weak smile of her own. 'Where is Kaiba?' Yugi thought, knowing Raelynn would pick it up. Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw Raelynn grab a piece of paper and scribble something on it. She grabbed a tape dispenser and ripped a piece off, sticking it on the paper and pasting the whole thing on the edge of her desk. Yugi risked a glance and saw that Raelynn had drawn a very accurate picture of the Kaiba Corp headquarters, without color. 'Got it,' Yugi replied mentally. Getting the message, Raelynn ripped off the paper and crumpled it before the teacher reached her desk. The teacher marked Raelynn as present and looked at the seat behind her. "Well, does anyone know where Seto Kaiba is?"

No one answered, not even Raelynn. 'Probably doesn't want to give away his location,' Yugi thought. There was a slight nod from Raelynn, letting Yugi know he was right. "Heh, Kaiba's not here, anyone up for a party?" Joey whispered.

"Joseph Wheeler, don't let me warn you again; stop talking!" the teacher yelled.

"Fine," Joey said. Quieter, he added. "Just offering a little bit of fun."

Joey yelped out when something hit his shoulder. He looked down and found a letter opener on the ground by his foot. "Joey Wheeler!" the teacher yelled, annoyed.

"It's not my fault; I got hit by a letter opener!" Joey protested.

The teacher began to respond when the bell rang. "Hah, saved by the bell, right Joey?" Tristan said elbowing Joey.

Joey pocketed the letter opener and grabbed his stuff.

__

Raelynn sat outside under a tree, facing the street. She left her lunch to one side of her and she opened a dark purple bag revealing a mini laptop. She started eating while waiting for the laptop to start up. Yugi and the rest of the gang, not seeing Raelynn on the other side of the tree, sat down under the shade of the tree and pulled out their lunches. Raelynn refused to move a muscle except for her slow, constant breathing. "Man, I still can't get over that letter opener getting chucked at me. What was the point in that?" Joey fumed.

Remembering the incident earlier, Raelynn spoke up, "I'm going to need my letter opener back." She turned and stared at Joey.

Joey stared back, "You threw that?!" Joey yelled. "What; do all of you guys have a grudge on me or something?"

"I believe that incident was your fault, not the grudge my brother has on you." Raelynn said calmly.

Joey growled, "Well then, why did you chuck this at me?!" Joey jumped up and pulled out the letter opener.

"Hmm, let me think… maybe it was that stupid comment about parties or maybe even all those insults you mumbled." Raelynn said sarcastically, "I'm sure there are others but that would be too long of a list."

Joey fumed and threw the letter opener back at Raelynn. Raelynn moved an inch behind the tree as the opener landed with a soft thud in the grass where Raelynn's hand would have been. She picked it up casually, as if nothing happened, and returned it to her bag. "Thank you."

"What, now you're going to be civilized?" Joey mocked.

"What gave you the idea I was uncivilized?" Raelynn spat back.

"Well, don't get me started-" Joey began.

"Rhetorical."

"Joey, stop," Yugi pleaded. Yugi turned to Raelynn, "Hey, are you going to the opening ceremony by the clock tower?"

Raelynn let out a sigh and leaned against the tree, "I guess I should even though I know what Seto's planning. But I really don't want to." Raelynn clutched the locket around her neck and pulled it out from under her shirt. She worked the clasp and, opening it, looked inside. Like Seto and Mokuba's, she had pictures of her siblings tucked inside the designated slots. Raelynn closed her eyes, "Fine, where are you going to be?"

"How about outside the arcade?" Yugi asked quietly.

Raelynn nodded and gathered her stuff before getting up.

__

Raelynn clasped her duel disk in place as she swerved into an alley, increasing in speed as she heard the stalking footsteps. The sound fled for a second, then started again as the person ran down the same alley. She looked behind her briefly to see the pursuer in a dark cloak gaining on her. Against the will of her own legs, she pumped even faster, looking from side to side for an escape route. Catching sight of a ladder suspended about seven feet above the ground, Raelynn ran towards it. She jumped up and caught the bottom rung before swinging up and climbing the rest of the way to a balcony. On the balcony, she whirled around and grabbed the ladder pulling it up until it slid into place above her. Looking down, she saw the man staring up at her. Smiling, if it could be called that, he called out. "There's no where else for you to go, you might as well agree to my terms."

"Except up." She shot back.

"I'm afraid even that is impossible, two of my men are already waiting for you up there. There's only one way out of this and you know what that is." The man said.

"You bluff," she exclaimed.

"Hmph, stubborn girl; if you don't believe me than just look above you."

Sure enough, just like he said, there were two cloaked men waiting on the roof. Knowing, deep down, she was going to regret this; Raelynn activated her duel disk and slipped her deck into place. "Fine," she growled. "You win; I give you my rarest card, Twilight Dragon. I win, and you leave the others out of this. I wouldn't need your stolen rare card anyway."

"My, my, just like your brother. When will you Kaibas learn it's not about power?"

Raelynn scoffed, "Like you should be talking, Rare Hunter, how do you create a good deck when you only use cards you took from other duelists. And who said I thought power was everything? Certainly not me, and it's my deck! I think I'd know my deck best, unlike you."

"We'll see about that. We will use Battle City rules." He began, "I'll go first and I summon Shining Abyss in attack mode."

Raelynn looked at her hand and drew a card. She placed two cards face down on the field before placing Big Shield Gardna on the field, "In defense mode." She stated.

"Do you really expect to win by defending? I'll crush you and then the Kaiba reign will be over! I equip Shining Abyss with Axe of Despair so I can attack!"

"Well then I'll counter by playing Brain Control and using it on your Shining Abyss." Raelynn said, nearly bored out of her mind.

"Too bad you'll only have my monster for one turn," the Rare Hunter yelled.

"Well, I'm not done yet. Next I'll activate my trap card, Ultimate Offering. I give up 500 life points to activate its effect."

"What's the effect?!" the Rare Hunter exclaimed, worry tinting his voice.

"I was getting there, geez. Now, by giving the right amount of sacrifices, I can immediately summon a monster from my hand. And I choose…

"The Dark Magician!" She continued. "And I'll sacrifice the monsters I have out on the field, Shining Abyss and Big Shield Gardna!" she did so and soon enough, the Dark Magician appeared on the field.

The rare hunter ended his turn and Raelynn drew a card. Feeling a wave of recognition surge over her, she smirked. 'What's that brat thinking of now?' the rare hunter thought.

"Hey boss," an obnoxious voice cut in. "The Kaiba just drew her rarest card."

"Good work," he mumbled into a small communicator. 'Heh, so, are you going to play your best card? Just you try.'

"My move. I summon Dark Effigy." Raelynn began, "Then I'll—"

She stopped. Her eyes glazed over and her hand froze on her best card. "Make your move, don't just stare!" the rare hunter exclaimed, annoyed.

But she wasn't staring at, or, even _seeing_ anything. She was being _shown_.

___

**The sun was shining bright, breaking through and dispersing the clouds in the sky. The café was right by her as she watched a man with white, spiky hair stand up and stroll past the tables to an already cleared area. She, along with a blonde male watched as a tri-colored boy about their age follow the first man to the cleared area. His face was shrouded in darkness as he turned to face his opponent. She noticed another figure behind, in the crowd that she recognized immediately. She ran, "Wait! What are you doing?" the blonde yelled after her. She ignored him and dept going, grabbing the figure's cloak and ripping the garment off so the sun's rays shown on him. "You!" she snarled. "You have to return what you took from me! Face me in a duel now." She backed up with her duel disk ready. She turned only when she was back to back with another duelist. "Raelynn," he murmured turning around, his face still shrouded in darkness. "Let's kick these guys' butts." He nodded and faced his opponent.**

___

Raelynn was jolted back to reality as another Rare Hunter kicked her back. She gasped as she was thrust forward. She was rammed against the railing and one of her cards fell out of her hand. The holograms of their duel disappeared as the Rare Hunters ran off with Raelynn's rarest card. "No, hey! Get back here!"

She shot up the ladder and climbed up to the roof. She ran across the rooftops, keeping the rare hunters in sight. When she reached the edge of the last building on the street, she stopped and watched as the rare hunters ran off with her rarest card. "No," she whispered, falling on her hands and knees.

__

Outside the arcade, Yami waited alongside Tea for Raelynn to show up. 'She said she'd meet us here.' Yugi said, disappointed.

*Don't worry, she'll be here.* Yami reassured. Just as he said this, Yami noticed a figure on the rooftops fall onto her knees, her brown hair shielding her features. "There she is," Yami announced.

Tea followed his gaze to the figure on the roof, "That _does_ look like her." She cut in. The Pharaoh broke into a run with Tea following him closely behind. They both ran up the stairs leading to the roof where Raelynn was. On the roof, Tea stopped by the door to give Raelynn space, but Yami advanced. He looked down at her hunched form. Yami nearly jumped when she finally spoke, "It's gone. They took it from me."

Yami knelt down and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. She flinched and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Took what?"

"Twilight Dragon, my rarest card."

"It's only a card. I'm sure there are others," Yami soothed. It didn't work.

"No, Twilight Dragon is just like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, there are only four in the world. Besides, it wouldn't be the same. Seto gave me that card during our first trip in Domino City. You know was well as I do, something like that just _can't_ be replaced."

Yami's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Raelynn's expression changed and she stood up. She looked at Yami with shimmering silver eyes. "Excuse me, Pharaoh."

Raelynn swiftly moved towards the door and was gone, just like that. "Is she okay?" Tea asked, worried.

"I certainly hope so." Yami answered, puzzled.

__

'Aurelia, why did you take over?!' Raelynn piped up as Aurelia exited the building.

*You weren't going to move, I had to do something. Besides, if we're supposed to get Twilight Dragon back, we can't do that by staying on that rooftop, we have to take action.*

'You have a point there.' Raelynn sighed.

"Raelynn! Wait!" Yami called after her.

'Oh no. They still don't know about you Aurelia, and I want to keep it like that for now.' Raelynn warned.

*I understand.* Aurelia said back. She turned towards Yami, "Pharaoh."

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, looking at Raelynn's now silver eyes.

Aurelia nodded, "I'm fine."

"And your card?"

"I'll find the thief, you can count on it." Aurelia said, smiling slightly.

Tea approached the two and addressed the other brunette. "Your eyes."

"Huh?" Aurelia mumbled.

'That's right; our eye colors are _vastly_ different!' Raelynn exclaimed. 'Let's switch back.'

*No, I have another idea.* Aurelia closed her eyes as the Millennium Band began to glow. When she reopened her eyes, they were purple. "What about my eyes?"

"They were silver for a moment," Tea mumbled. "Never mind." She exclaimed.

"Good job, Spirit of the Millennium Band," Yami whispered loud enough for only Aurelia to hear.

*He's figured it out?* Aurelia asked astonished.

'I guess so,' Raelynn shrugged. 'But he probably won't spill until we, ourselves, reveal it.'

"Hey Yugi, Tea!" a blonde female called out.

"Mai?" Tea whispered, turning around to face the blonde.

"You betcha hun." Mai answered.

"How are you Mai?" Yami asked politely.

"I feel great! I'm ready for this tournament, I'm gonna make sure I get to the finals." Mai paused and looked over the other brunette in the threesome. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Raelynn. Raelynn, Mai." Yami introduced.

Aurelia nodded stiffly and turned her attention to a screen on a building. The screen soon caught the attention of all the duelists in the vicinity. There was a brief flash from the Millennium Band and, once again, Raelynn was in control. "Only eight people will be allowed to pass on to the finals."

Yami and Mai turned and looked at her questioningly while Raelynn kept her eyes on the screen. Yami, Mai, and Tea tensed when Seto Kaiba's face appeared on the screen. "Geez, how much will Kaiba flaunt his money. We all know he's—Ow." Mai exclaimed as Tea elbowed her. She turned on Tea, "What the hell?"

Yami motioned behind him, at Raelynn. "What does she have to do with this?" Mai demanded.

When Yami mouthed 'sister,' Mai shut her mouth. Raelynn smirked as Seto began introducing the new tournament.

__

Raelynn laid out her dueling deck on the floor of her room and stared at them. Aurelia exited the Millennium Band and glanced at her cards. *Don't you have more cards?*

"Yeah, they're in the cabinet on my desk." Raelynn answered distracted.

*I see, I would offer to get them but in case you haven't noticed,* her hand passed through the desktop. *I'm transparent.*

Raelynn smiled and got up, moving to her desk and pulling out the rest of her collection. "I have to change my deck now," she said.

Just then, Seto opened the door and walked in. "I see you've finally accepted your entry in the tournament. By the way, who were you talking to?"

"Myself, and I have to if I'm supposed to get my dragon back." Raelynn answered while restraining a growl.

"Twilight?" Seto asked, moving to where Raelynn's cards were. As he surveyed the cards that were laid out, his eyes widened. "Where is it?!"

"It got stolen," she mumbled.

Seto sighed, but that soon disappeared and was replaced by a smirk. "I'll find where the other three are." He started for the door.

"Seto!" Raelynn shop up and grabbed his wrist. He stopped, "You'd better not."

Seto pried her fingers from his wrist. "Calm down Rae, I wasn't planning to." He turned and faced her, "But how do you plan on getting it back?"

"Easy, I'll change up my deck then challenge the thief using the Battle City rules."

"And you're sure that'll work?"

Raelynn nodded, "With all the duelists in the tournament, the thief will definitely be there."

__

The week went by rather sluggishly, except for the day in which Joey wouldn't stop talking or, perhaps fuming was a better word, about the person who stole his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

~~Friday~~

Even before Raelynn and Seto walked into homeroom, they could clearly hear Joey fuming, "I can't believe it!"

"Hmph, I wonder what the mutt is whining about." Seto smirked.

Raelynn shrugged, "Who knows."

As they walked inside, the room didn't quiet down like it normally did, most likely because of Joey, as Raelynn walked by the gang, she turned to Joey, "If you get any louder, the whole country of Japan will hear you, so shut up and figure out some other way to get your card back _besides_ yelling about! You're not the only one with that kind of problem!"

Now the room quieted. Joey gaped while Yugi smiled brightly, "Hello Raelynn; didn't notice you walk in."

"Yeah, probably because the room didn't quiet down a significant amount like it normally does." Raelynn returned. She walked back to her desk. Seto raised his palm and Raelynn finished the gesture by giving him a high-five. "It's about time someone knock some sense into that mutt." He muttered before returning to the book he was reading.

"Whadda mean?!" Joey pounced back.

"I mean you're not the only person the Rare Hunters have preyed upon. So you should do what they are doing and take action. And by 'taking action,' I don't mean ranting about it until you run out of breath, though it would be interesting to see what your face looks like as a blueberry." Raelynn and Seto exchanged another high-five.

"Shut up!" Joey yelled, this time at Seto.

"I haven't said a word." Seto retorted.

"So they're called Rare Hunters?" Yugi asked.

Raelynn nodded. "They tend to attack at night. Then they challenge people to duels and even if they loose, they steal their opponent's rarest card, hence the name."

"Is that how they got yours?" Yugi asked.

Raelynn nodded. "Wait, so they got to you? Wow, even Kaiba's sister got swindled!" Joey laughed.

Raelynn glared at Joey, "They are ruthless. They will do _anything_ to achieve a rare card." She looked at Yugi, "I've heard many rumors about them when I lived in Egypt. They'll stop at _nothing_ to get a rare card."

"Egypt? Is that where you got your millennium item?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Raelynn nodded. When the teacher walked in, Joey started saying "Kaiba got swindled," in a sing-song voice. Raelynn didn't have time to throw another object at Joey before the bell rang.

__

The alarm clock rang, startling Raelynn and causing her to trip and collapse on the floor. "Ugh, stupid alarm clock." She mumbled, getting up and brushing off her clothes. She bent down to pick up her edited deck that had been scattered on the floor. She grabbed her duel disk and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She flung open a cabinet and fished out a granola bar before grabbing the rest of her stuff and bolting out the door.

Raelynn sat on the concrete barrier around the looming clock tower and finished off her 'breakfast,' watching the street as many duelists began piling in. 'And this is only a fraction of the duelists.' She smirked.

Her eyes flew to the towering Kaiba Corp headquarters where Seto was preparing for the start of the tournament. When she heard someone say 'Mai Valentine,' her eyes flickered back to the street where she caught sight of Yugi and the blonde duelist Mai. Neither duelist noticed her and they continued pointing out familiar duelists. After a few minuets, the duelists dispersed and went their own way. Mako Tsunami headed towards the docks, Weevil Underwood started off towards the forest, Mai Valentine left for another part of Domino City, Rex Raptor stayed by the museum, and Yugi began searching for Joey. Raelynn grudgingly got up and absentmindedly walked around her general area. A few minuets later, Raelynn found herself on the roof of a building overlooking the clock tower square. That was when she noticed a Kaiba Corp blimp fly towards their area. In that moment, Raelynn also noticed Yugi standing on the roof of a building across the street from where she stood. He noticed her and waved pleasantly. She returned the wave then refocused her eyes on the blimp. "Greetings duelists, welcome to Battle City." Came Seto's voice.

There were many murmurs from the people below as they searched for the speaker. The blimp flew overhead and Seto was easily seen from the screens on the blimp. 'Step one, complete.' Raelynn thought.

Seto laughed. "It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition, Battle City is gonna be an all-out war! Before my Battle City Tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for, in case you wanna back out now. Let's begin with my new duel disks. Every one who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it, you can duel anytime, anywhere. And they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make."

There was some mumbling in the crowd below before Seto continued. "Next, let's talk about the most important tournament rule. The loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk loosing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now. And anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel because I'll also be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up because I intend to win and there's one duelist out there I can't wait to defeat. And speaking of winning, only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round, and these finals will be held in a hidden location."

There were some outbursts from the duelists below, but as soon as Seto started talking again, they quieted down. "In order to find the finals, you'll need these locator cards. You've each received one with your duel disk, but don't get too excited because one's not enough; you'll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals. Every time you win a duel, you get a locator card from you loosing opponent. When six cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle City and activate a global positioning satellite, which will transmit the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that. Alright every thing I just said and more can be found in my tournament rulebook. Just remember, only one player can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world. Now, get ready duelists, let the tournament begin!"

Immediately, the crowd broke into action and duels were already beginning. Raelynn saw Joey storm into the area and walked towards a man sitting by a café. "Where are ya, ya creep?!" Joey yelled.

Both Raelynn and Yugi ran down from the roof and met Joey just as he challenged the Rare Hunter to a duel. The rare hunter laughed as he boasted about already taking his rarest card. somehow, that struck a cord inside Yugi and he switched places with the Pharaoh who, in turn, challenged the hunter to a duel.

The sun was shining bright, breading through and dispersing the clouds in the sky. Raelynn, by the café, watched helplessly as the hunter with white, spiky hair stood up and strolled past the tables to an already cleared area. She and Joey watched as the Pharaoh followed the hunter to the cleared area. As he turned to face his first opponent, Raelynn caught the gaze of another rare hunter in the crowd behind the Pharaoh that she recognized immediately. She ran, "Wait! What are you doing?" Joey yelled after her. She ignored him and kept going, grabbing the figure's cloak and ripping the garment off so the sun's rays shown on him. "You!" she snarled. "You have to return what you took from me! Face me in a duel now." She backed up with her duel disk ready, only turning when she was back to back with the Pharaoh. "Raelynn," he murmured, his crimson eyes meeting her purple ones. "Let's kick these guys' butts." He nodded and faced his opponent.

* * *

**Final Notes: Whoa!!! Rae's really precognitive! Info on the Eighth Item PAY ATTENTION! The item's ability is.... that it grants the bearer (in this case, Rae) a slightly weaker (not a big difference) form of the abilities the other millennium items have. The three abilities Ishizu was talking about was.... The Millennium Eye (reading minds), The Millennium Puzzle-mainly (in other words.... Aurelia, a good spirit from 5000 years ago), and The Millennium Ring (sensing other Millennium Items)**

**Next Chapter will start out in Joey's POV (YAY! We get inside Joey's mind)**

**I'm not planning on giving much insight on Raelynn's duels pretty much because the people she duels will be minor characters so that whoever she duels isn't one of the more important duelists, like Rex for example. (If I did use them, it would greatly mess how Yugi, Joey, and the finalists in general gets into the finals so... no 'major' character for Rae. Which means, she will either be there supporting Yugi, Joey, or Seto, or their duels will be shown from someone else's point of view (like the POV of Tristan for example))**

**I hope you enjoyed my story so far... Please R&R!!!**


	6. Battle City Begins

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure everyone knows by now.... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**A/N: I'm baaaaack!!! An with another chapter!!! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the strange updating schedule, but the new chappy is here. :)**

**On with the story!!!!!**

**

* * *

The Eighth Item: Battle City Begins**

_(Joey's P.O.V)_

"Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled after Raelynn. If she was planning to leave right before Yugi's first duel, she was out of her mind. I was thinking of stopping her but I was more worried about Yugi right now. Kaiba doesn't matter.

I was wanted _so_ bad to stop Yugi from dueling that rare hunter creep. I didn't want him risking his locator card just to get my Red Eyes back. Sure, I would love him back but Yugi has more at stake than my card. But he wouldn't have listened to me.

There was a plus side. I got to see the strength of Kaiba's sister's deck, without actually facing her. As much as I hated to admit it, Raelynn probably could 'a beaten me in five turns flat. But, then again, since it was Kaiba's sister we're talkin' about, her whole deck probably revolved around her stolen card. And without that certain card, there's no telling how much weaker her deck had gotten. I snickered quietly. 'I wonder how her duel is gonna go,' I looked toward Yugi and his opponent. 'I _have_ to tell him about Exodia. He may have held and played him but he can't beat him.' "Yugi! This guy has—"

"Joey, don't. As much as I appreciate you trying to help, I'd like to do this on my own." Yugi interrupted.

'But!' "B-but…" I stammered.

"No buts Joey!"

I growled and folded my arms at my chest. 'I hope he knows what he's doing,' but he probably did. Out of everyone in the gang, I was probably the most clueless of them all. Man, I hate being the underdog, even if I do end up somehow in the top spots. No one has any faith in me because I'm the most likely to fail. I frowned as I glanced at the duelist behind Yugi. Whoa, how much time had passed? Both Yugi _and_ Raelynn were loosing at the moment. Raelynn's opponent had her defending at the moment and her life points were nearly gone. Two hundred, I soon found out. 'Geez, Kaiba's sister sucks!' I almost shouted. Raelynn froze in mid-draw and glared at me, "Thank you _very_ much." She said to me, "It's nice to know how supportive you are."

"Huh, I didn't say anything." I mumbled.

Her expression seemed to say 'I know,' but she continued with her move. When I turned to Yugi and his duel, it looked as if he just figured out the rare hunter's strategy and he was concocting a strategy to beat it. I tore my gaze away from the duel when I saw the summon of a giant monster in Raelynn's duel. 'I hope that's Raelynn's monster.' I thought.

Wait! I thought that? Since when did I start rooting for Raelynn, Kaiba's sister? Of all the people in the world! I growled, it was her monster all right and it was also her trump card. Endymion, the Master of Magicians if I heard it right, was the monster's name. He was _huge_, towering at least a foot and a half above me and wearing a black and purple ensemble. She had a dragon and two other magicians on the field. The other monsters, to be more specific, were Kaiser Glider, Magician's Valkyria, and the Dark Magician. 'Wait, what? Rewind… The Dark Magician? Why is that in her deck, of all mages?!' I was Raelynn roll her eyes before she commanded Kaiser Glider and Dark Magician to attack the two monsters her opponent had out on the field. Sadly, they didn't cause any damage for the monsters were defending, but her last attack ridded the Rare Hunter of the remaining two thousand life points. She then approached the loser and stretched out her hand, beaconing for her stolen card and a locator card. He growled but handed over the two cards.

Just then, Yugi's duel ended and he was given a locator card along with my Red Eyes. Yugi walked over to me and held out my card. 'I-I can't,' "Yugi, keep it."

"But this belongs to you." Yugi insisted.

"I can't take it, not yet. I want you to hold onto it."

"He won it back for you and you don't want it yet?" Raelynn's quiet voice startled me and she gazed at me questioningly.

I shook my head, my face heating up slightly. "Yugi, after this is all over, I want to earn it back. I can't keep doing this to ya, so this time, I want to get my Red Eyes back only when I can face you head on."

Yugi nodded his head, understandingly while Raelynn smiled at my little speech… Wait, what?! a smile? What's going on? I shook my head slightly while Raelynn rolled her eyes, "You're thought process is very amusing Joey." she stated.

"My thought process?" I murmured. What does she mean?

She smiled again. "You keep comparing me to the image you have of my brother, and, frankly, you're _way_ off. And to tell you the truth, it's rather amusing."

"Wha--? I stuttered.

Yugi exchanged glances with Raelynn and she nodded. "Yeah, about that. Raelynn can sorta read people's minds."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Ya mean, like what Pegasus could do?"

Yugi's eyes widened, as did Raelynn's, "Pegasus can read minds?" she asked shocked.

Yugi and I nodded, "It's because of his Millennium Eye, it gave him that ability. He sure gave us a hell of a problem in Duelist Kingdom."

Raelynn nodded, "I heard about that. Pegasus kidnapped Mokie and tried to kill Seto but ended up stealing their souls and locking them in cards. He forced Yugi to join so he could supposedly beat you and therefore take over Kaiba corp. he was a bastard for doing so but he did it only to revive his dead wife. So I can't really blame him for doing what he did to us. I've been there before; doing something for someone you card about in order to help them in some way."

"Where were you at that time? Your brothers needed you and you weren't there." I stated.

"How _could_ I know? No one was able to contact me. And at that time, I was schooling in America. Besides, you guys were there and you saved them. I came to Japan a month after the incident but Seto was still furious with Pegasus." Raelynn's face saddened as she said this.

"Is something wrong, Rae?" Yugi asked, noting her change of expression.

She instantly forced a smile and shook her head, "Nothing, it was just an old memory. Oh, and though he probably won't admit it to the 'geek squad,' he's very grateful for what you guys did. You could have left the tournament after reviving just your grandpa Yugi, but you didn't. You risked your own soul to save your enemy's soul. He has gained more respect for you Yugi."

Yugi found himself blushing slightly. "Thank you, I guess."

"What did he say about me?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"No offense, but he absolutely _loves_ insulting you. That's all I hear coming out of his mouth." Raelynn said apologetically.

"Figures," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

Raelynn seemed deep in thought and Yugi was looking around their general area. "That's it!" Raelynn said suddenly.

__

_(Raelynn's P.O.V)_

I fell silent as Joey and Yugi looked around the city. 'The Millennium Eye can enable the bearer to read minds?'

*You can read minds and Ishizu said you've gained three of seven abilities. Could the mind reading be one of those?* Aurelia inquired.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

Both Joey and Yugi looked at me questioningly. I smiled, "That was supposed to be silent."

'If that's so, then are these abilities the different qualities of the Millennium Items? Are there really seven or are there multiple talents within a certain item? Ugh, I get one question answered and several more pop into existence.'

*Ishizu also said you would gain the same ability as herself. That further proves our theory.*

'Precognition, I _have_ gotten that. Okay, there's telepathy and precognition, so what are the other two I'm supposed to have?'

I looked at the pyramid around Yugi's neck, 'I wonder what the Puzzle grants its bearer?'

Aurelia shrugged, *Not sure*

I stared at my deck then pulled out the top card. Yugi noticed my action and addressed me, "You got your card back, huh?"

"Yeah, Twilight Dragon." I then heard Joey think, "Wonder what it looks like?'

I snickered, "You could just ask, here take a look." I said handing my card to Joey. He stared at me in shock but took it anyway, "It kinda looks like the Blue Eyes White Dragon." He said handing it to Yugi.

"Yeah, it sorta does." Yugi seconded.

"Really? I never saw that similarity." I looked down at the card in Yugi's hand. "I'd better go. Who knows, we may be rivals when we next meet."

"Well then, here's your card," Yugi said.

I looked at his outstretched hand. "You can hold onto it." The two boys stared at me, "I trust you guys; you wouldn't loose her. You can even test her out and then it'll be like I'm there to support you."

"Are you serious," Joey exclaimed. "You just won it back and you're just going to give it away?"

I closed my eyes, "Like I said; I trust you guys. My deck can handle without her in it." I opened my eyes, "I can always collect her at the finals."

"You sound so confident about getting into the finals." Yugi commented.

"I know I can make it. And if I don't, I don't," I shrugged. "I'll still be there. No matter what goes down in the tournament, I'll be there with Seto and Mokuba."

Yugi nodded as he slipped the card into the pouch on his belt. "If you really want me to."

It was my turn to nod, "Try her out in one of your duels, she may come in handy." I said walking towards the Kaiba Corp building.

…..

I slowed myself down to a jog when I saw the crowd surrounding the Kaiba Corp entrance. I sighed when I caught sight of the duel disks strapped onto the peoples' wrists. I walked up to the crowd and immediately started pushing my way through the crowd. *Why are they here? Don't they have other people to duel?*

'Apparently not. They all want a shot at dueling Seto. I can't see shy they don't challenge the people in this crowd. It would be much more productive.'

Finally by the door, I grabbed the locket around my neck and pulled on it, causing the magnetic strip to come undone and freeing the chain from my neck. I quickly scanned the side of the door and my eyes fell upon a card slot. I remembered Seto talking about our lockets and how they gained us access to virtually every system in Kaiba Corp so I slid the duel monster card pendent through the card slot. A green light lit up and I slipped inside, quickly closing the door behind. "Miss Kaiba, I'm _very_ sorry for the inconvenience. We have been trying to rid the door of all these duelists but they won't let up."

I glanced at the door and looked back towards the elevator, "It's fine, they're not going to get what they want so it should be fine."

The man nodded and stepped aside so I could head for the elevator. Finally, I pushed the button for the highest floor and waited patiently. Aurelia's form soon appeared and she gazed silently at me. "Is something wrong," I asked seconds before more employees entered the elevator.

*I don't know, I feel like something is going to happen but I can't figure out what.*

'Yeah,' I agreed silently. 'I have a very strong feeling that the papyrus will help somehow but I still can't translate it. I wish I at least remembered _something_. If I kept practicing, at least for a little bit, I'd have better luck, maybe even a clue as to what it means.'

By now, the elevator had been cleared except for one or two others that were waiting for the top floor to arrive. As promised, the doors opened on the top floor and the elevator was emptied. I turned the corner and followed the hallway down to the office at the end. The secretary looked up and smiled, waving her hand to the door in a gesture to say it was unlocked. I smiled and nodded then opened the door quietly.

The room was quiet and dark. The TV hadn't been turned on recently and the computer was off. I walked over to Seto's desk, my eyes skimming the files on his desk. "Huh, he hasn't done much work on these. I wonder why." I mumbled before turning on the computer. Nothing popped up on the screen. "Just the desktop screen," I mumbled again, "So what has he been doing?"

I walked into the bathroom when I noticed a screen door ajar. "huh, this leads to the roof." I said, opening the door and walking out into warm breeze. I looked to my right, up at the metal stairs. I climbed them as quietly as I could, what with my heels creating a soft metallic sound and paused as I reached the top. Seto was on the other side of the roof leaning against a wall and looking down upon the city. I slipped off my heels and continued bare foot. When I was only an arms length away, I dropped my shoes and they caused the roof to produce a loud metallic ringing. Seto's head snapped up and he looked down at the shoes, he then looked up and met my eyes. He smirked, "I guess you found my hiding spot."

"If you want to keep a place secret, I have a tip for you: Don't leave the door slightly open." I advanced and secured my hands on the railing bordering the rooftop edge. "That's a very nice view." I whispered almost to myself.

"I guess so."

"You don't think so?" I turned to face him.

"I didn't say that." Seto remarked as eh looked down at the lessening crowd of duelists.

I joined him again at the railing and looked out at the skyscrapers and buildings within the city. I soon lost track of time as I zoned out and only snapped out of it when the sun began to Seto. I shook my head quickly and looked to my right. 'Seto stayed?' I thought astonished.

I felt a small vibration within my denim jacket and my hand slowly found its way to the phone sitting inside. I looked down at the screen and answered, "Mokie?"

"_Where are you?"_ Mokuba's voice came from the other side of the connection.

Seto looked at me briefly before turning his eyes back to the city. "I'm at Kaiba Corp." I answered.

"_Then why haven't you answered the phone?"_ came the reply.

"I'm on the roof with Seto," I began, "Are you okay?"

"_Physically, fine. Don't know about the others."_

I rolled my eyes then realized Mokuba couldn't see me. "Fine, I'll head over, just don't get too dramatic."

"_Yes, finally! When you get home, we're playing my new game."_ Mokuba said before hanging up.

Seto smirked. "Did he force you to play video games with him?"

I nodded, "More or less. I swear, Mokie can play that thing for hours on end. And he doesn't, in the least bit, get tired of it."

"That's Mokuba for you." Seto said turning back to the city.

"Well, I better head back before he calls again."

"Limo?"

"Nah, It's not that far from here." I waved and headed for the stairs.

__

About a day or two passed since the beginning of Battle City and Raelynn had already earned all six of her locator cards. Seto was just two short but he was waiting for the right person to duel. Raelynn was sitting on a couch in Seto's office when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Raelynn inquired.

__

"Please don't be Kaiba, please don't be Kaiba." Joey chanted once he rang the doorbell. The doorknob turned and a butler walked out. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba is not available at this time."

"Wait, we're not here to see Kaiba. Where's Raelynn?"

"Ah, please come in." the butler stepped aside to let them enter. "If you will wat here by the staircase, I will fetch Miss Kaiba."

The boys gaped at the inside of the mansion and they looked around curiously. The butler walked up the stairs and said, "Miss Kaiba? You have visitors." In a normal pitch.

"You're not going to speak up? This place is huge!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I can hear him just fine, I'm not deaf." Came Raelynn's voice from somewhere behind the two boys.

They turned around, "Oh, I thought you'd be in the office." The butler said.

She turned to him, "I was. But when I heard these two, I got curious."

Then Seto Kaiba came into view by the stairs. "Rae, where did you put…Why the _hell_ are_ these _two standing by the staircase?!"

"We're here to see Raelynn." Joey nearly shouted.

"Well then, when you're done with the dog and monkey, meet my in the office." Kaiba said before disappearing down the hall.

Raelynn shock her head before turning to the two boys, "What do you want?"

"It's about Yugi." Tristan began.

"Follow me," Raelynn stated. She quickly went up the stairs and turned to the left while Joey and Tristan lagged behind.

"Where the hell are we going?" Joey demanded as Raelynn led them down a second hallway.

Raelynn stopped, "My room," she began, opening a door and leading them inside. "It's the best place to freely talk."

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Because there are no security cameras in here. Seto is very protective and he planted cameras everywhere, except for his room, Mokuba's room, and my room. instead, they're outside, watching the door."

"Kaiba protective? Impossibly!" Joey exclaimed.

"Shut up! You don't Seto like I do!" Raelynn sat down on the bed. "What about Yugi?"

"Right! Have you seen him? We can't find him anywhere."

"How would I know. I've been here most of the time."

"You haven't been dueling?" Joey asked.

"No need. I already have all six locator cards." Raelynn suddenly got up and went to a computer sitting on a desk.

"What are you doing?" they both said simultaneously.

"Searching for Yugi's disk." Raelynn said watching the screen. She frowned and closed the computer. "It won't show up on the map. He's disappeared."

Raelynn froze as the image of two Dark Magicians crossed her mind along with an image of a spinning blue disk. "The Millennium Ring—"

"You mean Bakura's Millennium Item? How will that help?" Joey asked.

Raelynn began mumbling to herself, "It can track items?" she paused and looked out the window, "Can mind do that Aurelia?"

"Now what are ya mumbling about?" Joey demanded. Raelynn shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking aloud." Raelynn spoke up. 'I'd never even heard of that item until just now. But from what Joey just said, it must be. And if it's possible that I'll gain the powers of the items, then will I be able to track down other items? And what were those images I saw? Two Dark Magicians and a blue disk. It's not my Dark Magician so the red one must be Yugi's opponent's monster. But what does the disk mean?'

*To me, it seemed like the disk had teeth on it.* Aurelia imputed.

'Teeth? Like on a saw?' Raelynn's eyes widened. "Yugi's in danger!"

"Wha—?" the two boys asked, jumping up and nearly colliding with each other." How do you know?"

"Well where is he?" Tristan exclaimed.

Raelynn closed her eyes briefly and seconds later, they shot open. "Was Yugi seen going into an old building?"

"How should we know?" Tristan shot.

"Did Tea see him?"

The two boys looked at each other, "Maybe?"

Raelynn grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number, holding the phone up to her ear. The person must have answered because she began talking inaudibly to the person on the other line. As the conversation lengthened, her frown grew, "Are you sure, Tea?"

"Tea?!" the boys mumbled. "She's willingly talking to Tea? Is she really a Kaiba?"

Raelynn whirled around and hissed, "Not by blood, idiots. I was just adopted by the same scumbag." She turned back around and continued her conversation with Tea, "Really? Okay, thanks." Raelynn closed the phone and returned it to the pocket of her jacket. She walked to the door and pulled it open. "Well?" she faced the two boys, "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh, right!" the boys yelled.

Raelynn rolled her eyes and ran down the stairs where Seto was currently. "I can't help you at the moment. I'm going to help the dog and monkey find their spiky friend."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Really? And I can't do anything to stop you?"

"Unless you decide to help, then no," Raelynn smiled.

"Fine, do whatever you need to do."

Raelynn dashed to the closet and pulled open the screen door. She grabbed her wallet and keys and closed the door. The two boys were already waiting outside the house and were gazing dumbfounded at the front yard. "What. Don't think us Kaibas would bother with a decent front yard? You two are so close-minded."

"Well you do have a reputation for being cold-hearted and harsh." Joey mumbled.

"That's my brother's rep. it doesn't mean Mokuba and I share the same traits. Gozaburo changed him, I'm probably the only one not fazed by his abuse. Mokuba was too young to even cross his mind, so he didn't pay attention to him. He focused on us." Raelynn lowered her voice, "He was messed up."

"How messed up was he?" Tristan whispered.

Raelynn's dark face disappeared and she smiled, "Nanimonai! Just forget I said that."

As they reached the business district, Raelynn stopped. "Hey, Yugi walked into a lone abandoned building in this area. We'll split up and search the area."

The two boys nodded and ran off in opposite directions. Raelynn smirked. *Why did you lie to them?*

Raelynn sighed, 'I don't want them to find him. If that premonition is true, Yugi's in danger. Though I wasn't really lying, he really is in an abandoned building.'

*Just not in this area, right?*

Raelynn smirked again, 'You know me so well. Actually, it's on the outskirts of this district. Tea is already in the area. I'm meeting her there.'

Raelynn headed south, keeping close to the shadows and looking down alleys for a familiar face. She stopped when she noticed a building surrounded by a high fence. There were two figures walking around nervously and one kept looking at the building. "Tea?" Raelynn called out.

Tea and the shorter person looked up and tea waved in acknowledgement. As Raelynn approached she asked, "You sure this is the right place?"

Tea nodded, "I saw him go in and he hasn't come out yet."

Raelynn looked at the building. "All right, let's go in. We can look around."

Raelynn kicked open the rusted gate and the three of them walked inside. Tea and what turned out to be Yugi's grandfather searched the second floor while Raelynn took the first floor and the basement. *You did it again, didn't you, Raelynn?*

Raelynn smiled, 'Not on purposed. I'm not sure Yugi's down here. Finding him down here could be sheer luck. But the basement tends to be a popular spot for this situation.'

Raelynn ran down a flight of stairs and found an old looking computer along with a set of three boxes used for magic tricks. Raelynn studied the black boxed in question and recognized the shape from one of her cards. 'It couldn't hurt to try.' She thought as she placed the boxes on top of each other. She looked at the box, now as a whole and tried to open the door 'Hmm, locked. Maybe another combo.'

She removed the boxes and rearranged them, forming a slightly different box. 'Come on, locked again.'

Rearranging them once more Raelynn tried the door which opened silently. 'Al right.'

Raelynn stepped inside the box and pushed on the back and sides of the box. Unsuccessful, she bent down and tried the bottom. A flap dislodged from the rectangular form and revealed a light of stairs. *A basement within a basement* Aurelia mused.

"And only with the right combination can the flap be moved." Raelynn took a deep breath, "Well, going in."

* * *

**Final Notes: OOH... Cliffhanger. :)Yeah, I couldn't fine a place to end this chapter but, i think this worked. Oh... and if no one's picked up on it yet... Twilight Dragon isn't a real Yu-Gi-Oh card. i created it on Yugioh Card Maker (I may end up using more of the cards I've made later on but I'm not set on that idea.(And no... I was not thinking of Twilight by Stephanie Meyer when I created this card)**

**Twilight Dragon's Info-**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level: 9**

**Type: Dragon**

**ATK: 3200**

**DEF: 2800**

**Effect: Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects: Negate the attack of any monster your opponent controls or select one Spell or Trap Card and add it from your deck to your hand.**

**P.S. I wonder if anyone can guess when Yugi will use Rae's Twilight Dragon. We can make it a contest!**

**Please Rate & Review. That small button down there is getting lonely. It just wants to be LOVED.**


End file.
